Tears
by Magicks Faery
Summary: Slash. HPSB romance a lil bit anguish-y. Read People. Happy ending type of story. Spoilers. After Volde's defeat.
1. walkytalky

_**Tears**_

**A/N:** This is a 2-3 chapy fic. This is an anguish/Romance type of story. Just read and tell me what you think. I'm not exactly that type to write anguish. So I'm trying here. But I'm a sucker for the fairy tells endings. The ones were you live happily ever after and all. Lol. This is** slash** people... so if you're against that I suggest you leave this part of the And for those that are against slash, but still decide to read this and send me a flame... Well it will be used to lighten up my day because I'll be laughing uncontrollably at it. So don't send me a flame. Understood? Ok then. Anyway for dose who aren't against slash sorry for going into a lil rant. Please I'll appreciate your advice for future stories or review or whatever you what to send me, that are not a flames. Oh I also wrote this 'cause there ain't that many SB/HP fics out there.

Parings: PH/SB.

**Warnings: **Spoilers for OotP (Book 5). This is** slash**. **Unbeated **sorry for any mistakes.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: The characters I'm using are not mine. I'm also not making any profit out of this, other than sharpening up my writing skills. The owner of the characters is J. K. Rolling. NOT ME. So don't sue people. The poem that is used later on in this fic is not mine. It is by Jay Stevens, and it's called Tears. Also there are going to be some saying here, they are not mine. I got them from some of the authors of bio page and others from this book (which I forgot the name of).

**_Tears _**

_**Chapter 1: The walky-talky**_

'This is a story of pain, sorrow, happiness, and love. As I have repeated many times during the process of writing this book. But these four words... I have an extensive amount of experience of what are the meanings of these expressions at the tender age of my early twenties, twenty-one to be precise.'

'At the beginning of the second war against Voldemort, I had thought that I had lost someone dear to me. Someone that at the time was like an older brother and best friend that was really a child at heart. At the time of the unwanted departure, I was fifteen summers (or years whatever you what to call it) old. And I had already suffered great amounts of pain by that point of my life.'

'I did not have the luxury of grieving my lost friend, and I was at the point of shattering. I did not know how I made it trough the summer after my fifth year at my relative's house and after that Hogwarts. I supposed I have to give some of the credit to my "**family**". They unknowingly helped me, but also did not give me time to grieve for my lost companion. They also did not push me beyond my limit. They kept me busy for the whole summer and made me do house work. Moreover, I have to admit the housework did astonishing changes to my outer appearance. As for school, I studied until I was as good as Hermione. I was one of the top students of my year.

'I never had time to say goodbye to him until I had defeated Voldemort. After that task and that prophecy was completed and we acknowledged who had died for the survival of the wizadrine world as well as the muggle world, we (by we I mean the Order of the Phoenix) decided to perform a ceremony for the brave souls that helped fight. It was then that I had finally taken him out of my subconscious.'

'...I finally had time go say how much I lamented what he had to go through. That we didn't get to bond like we both wanted and still haven't. It's funny how everything turned out to be. It has definitely changed a lot, especially me.'

'I had lost all hope in my life. I was **not **going to kill my self, but I'm going to be honest here, the thought did cross my mine, more than one time. I didn't what to give up on what my mother, my sweet mom gave up for me so that I could live. And I am grateful for her sacrifice as well as my fathers. I wished I had more time than that of only one year to get to know them. I wish I had a decent memory of them, but when I'm in a deep dream I can see them as if when they were alive. Its weird, but sometimes I have the most vivid dreams with me companioning them. And that they accept my decision on which person I ended up with as my life partner.'

'Anyway back to the ceremony, we decided to honor those that passed away on both wars. The one in which my beloved parents died in, which also was the one were Sirius was convicted as a murderer and was sent to Azkaban, and the one were my friends, companions, along with teachers and others that I did not have time to acquaint my self with, because of my grueling training sessions with my teachers that each trained me in a specific topic, fought in.'

'It was a terrible feeling for me. I was grieving for so many people that I cared about. The feeling was over whelming, that I was positive that I wouldn't be able to take it anymore, but then instead of things getting better they told me (They as in Dumbledore) that they had chosen me to speak in memory of my godfather. He said this in front of every one from the Order. I have no idea how I managed not to brake then, but I did survived Voldemort, so I thought this was nothing but emotional pain. I could take it. I did, with an air of sadness, but I did it. I wasn't going to fall down crying and full of hurt in front of the Order members. I do have my pride after all.'

'The time passed unknown to me. I did not care in nothing but to get my speech right for Siri. I felt it was the least I could do for the man. After all he did die for me and my lack of common sense.'

'Well the day finally came, Ginny made sure I had everything needed for the speech, all from making sure I had taken a shower to seeing if I needed anything else. I don't know what I would have done with out her. Correction, I do know. I would have been a wreck. She was my anchor. And I love her for it, and she knows I do.'

'If it wasn't for that day I would have ended up marrying Ginny. That was a relief for us both. Not that we don't love each other, we do as I have stated earlier, but just not in the same sense as lovers would. Everybody expected us to settle down and marry each other. They thought that we had romantic feelings for one another. How wrong they were. Up to this day Ginny has never faltered in our friendship like my other "**friends**". She has stick with me through tick and thin. I am very grateful for that.'

'I still remember that day as if were yesterday. It has been one of the worst and most wonderful days of my life. It felt long and I was exhausted, but it was worth it at the end...'

"HARRY! Were are you?" Ginny screeched.

"I'm in the loo. I'll be out in a minute." Harry's muffled voice made its way to Ginny.

A few moments later the sound of a door opening and then closing was heard. Out of the room, Harry came out wearing the robe for the ceremony. They were a midnight colored black. At the end of the sleeves there was the symbol of the goddess, finely stitched with silver tread. The edges of the hood were decorated with a blood red enbroidment of a phoenix in flight right in the center. To the sides of the phoenix, there was the image of waves of fire. Underneath of the robe Harry was wearing black slacks with a black leader belt and black leader polished shoes. He was also wearing a blood red button down shirt.

"What do you think Gin? Do I look good or bad?" Harry's uncertain voice broke the silence that had appeared out of no were since he made his presence known.

"Good? That's the max of what you think you might look? Damn Harry, if you weren't gay..." Ginny's voice echoed in the silent house. "You look hot, Fine, Exquisite, and much more." Ginny's last reply rang around the room.

A deep flushing Harry made his way towards his companion and embraced her with all his might, causing Ginny to turn slightly blue in the face for the lack of oxygen. Finally letting go of the poor woman, Harry reached in to his folder that was lying on top of his desk that was situated in his over size room.

"Wish me luck, Gin. I'm going to need it today." Came Harry's nervous voice.

"You will do fine Harry. Don't worry about it. Now hurry up and les go, if we don't hurry will be late. And we can't have that." Ginny stated.

With that said, both adult's apperated at the location were the burials and ceremony would be held for this occasion.

Soon both Harry and Ginny were surrounded by people, open caskets, graves, shrines of the killed persons that they could not fine the body for, boutique of flowers, and decorations for the occasion.

All of a sudden the both of them heard an old mans call for Harry. "Harry my boy. Glad you finally made it. I was starting to get worried. We are about to start. Let me lead you to Sirius shrine." The headmaster's old somewhat weak voice made its self heard.

Just as fast Dumbledore led them to were someone had decorated a long table full of wonderful memory's that had something to do with the late man. As they became near to their destination all three persons started getting more sober and had a liquid crystal substance falling from the rim of there eyes. Tracing a strait line down there cheeks and finally falling into the ground, splattering into the nutrient rich soil. They were surrounded by silence and if either of the people were listening closely to the sound around them and not paying attention on their pain and loss, they could have heard the splattering noise of their tears.

"Harry," Dumbledore said. "you have about one hour to get ready. I'm going to start the ceremony in a minute. So I suggest getting ready, emotionally wise."

"Yes, I will." Harry said.

To his word, Dumbledore started the ceremony in a mater of moments. He had started with saying how Sirius was a lively person. Always looking for the best in people, and playing pranks and jokes on unsuspecting pass biers. It went on like this with different people going up into the podium and describing how was the late mans characteristics and who exactly was Sirius Black until finally, Harry was called up to do the same as the others.

As soon as Harry was called up, Ginny gave him an encouraging smile and squeezed his hand gently as a form of comfort and support. Harry then proceeded to the podium with a sober, but sad expression gracing his face. With regretful, but determent steeps, Harry strode straight to were Dumbledore first started the memorial.

Clearing his trough, Harry started...

"I may not have spent much time with my godfather, but what little time I did have with him, I learned what type of person he was. Some people say that you reincarnate, that your soul travels back into the world of living people. If that is true I deeply wish that his next life will be better than the one he led here. He did have fantastic situations happening to him, but he had greater sorrows in his life as he got older."

"Sirius was a great man, from what I could tell. Always had a boyish grin plastered in his face. Every once in a wile I would talk to him, to see if he could give me advise. He always had something to say to me. That man never ran out of quotes. To tell you the truth I got a little freaked at first. Thinking the jokester, prankster, almost never serious man, giving quotes out as advice. It was until I finally heard his oh so "great advice" or sayings that I got calmed down."

"He told me these following sayings and I quote 'Don't wait for the light at the end of the tunnel to light, go down there and light the bloody thing yourself,' 'love your enemies. It really pisses them off,' 'Nobody is perfect. I'm nobody and therefore I'm perfect,' Stupidity is not a crime, so you're free to go,' 'I have opinions of my own, strong opinions, but I don't always agree with them,' 'Don't take life too seriously. You won't come out of it alive anyway,' 'There are two infinities—the universe and stupidity. Although I'm not so sure about the universe,' 'Everybody should belief in something, I belief that I'll have another drink,' 'I have a new philosophy. I'm going to dead one day at a time,' 'Wit is educated insolence,' and finally 'The reason husbands and wives do not understand each other is because they belong to different sexes.' The sayings always made me what to smile." By the end everyone had a small grin in there faces, all thinking that was so like Sirius.

"I know that Sirius was a hot head. I had seen him a couple of times loose it. Gratefully I never had direct experience my self. And I'm happy for that, because I know that I never made him disappointed in me no matter how short of time period."

'I'll always miss the man. Even if he was an insufferable brat at times and acting like an over grown child. But that was him, his personality, and I love him for it." All the way trough his memorial speech, Harry sounded sad and broken. He had shimmering eyes, with tears at the rims. And every once in a wile the crystal substances would be too much for his poor eyes to hold, and they would fall. Dampening his folder that had his actual speech, safely tuck inside. He had decided to go with his heart, instead of what he had written down. It felt more real, not like a fake charade.

By the end of Harry's speech, the sky had already gotten dark. It seemed that it was going to rain anytime soon. It looked as if the sky was about to fall down at the intensity of water the dark clouds contained. As soon as Harry left the podium it started to lightly drizzle, but with each passing moment the light drizzle was getting stronger. So, because if the oncoming rain the people were starting to leave.

"Harry, come let's go. It's already raining. You don't what to catch a cold, do you?" Ginny's motherly voice came from his right.

"No Gin. I want to stay a little bit longer. I want to have some personal time with out anybody here to say my final goodbye at Siri." Harry said in a life less voice.

Eyeing Harry, Ginny could tell that he needed to get something out of his chest. Normally she wouldn't have agreed to this, but seeing him in that state she decided to let him stay. "Okay Harry I'll be at our flat. Don't take to long though."

Nodding his head, Ginny left him alone with his thoughts.

Staring into the shrine, Harry noticed that the candles were still on, they had not been extinguished with the rain and that the ink in the papers was not running. Harry then realized that the objects were put in a spell to keep them safe from harm.

A minute or two ticked by and then all of a sudden Harry felt someone clap him on his shoulder. As he turn around to see who the intruder was, Harry was not surprised to see Draco Malfoy at his side. The two had Become friends during the duration of the second war against old Voldy. The both of them could read each other as an open book.

With a determined look on his face Draco asked "What's wrong Harry?"

Seeing that look on his friends face Harry knew that there was no way he could avoid answering him. "Hmmm... nothing, I just wanted to get some things out of my chest. You know." Harry replied.

"Yeah, well I guess I can see that. How about this, when you finish liberating your self of whatever you have, come inside the church. I'll wait for you there. I what to show you something that I think you are going to die of shock of." Draco said.

Thinking over what he had just heard Harry said, "I got to admit you got my Griffindorish curiosity at its peek. So yeah I'll go with you when I'm finish."

"Good." And with that Draco embraced Harry and unknowingly to the unsuspecting Harry, Draco put a little walky-talky in his pocket. With that done Draco let go of Harry and made his way to the Church, the both of them soaking wet.

A/N: well that was chapy #1. What do ya people think? R/R


	2. Poem

_**Tears**_

**_Chapter 2: Poem_**

"Sirius... I wish you were here." Harry's voice drifted with the bowing air.

Harry made his way closer to the memorial. He did not cast a charm to stop the rain from soaking him from head to toe.

Once Harry was directly in front of a large picture of Sirius in his really twenties, looking much as the same age as Harry currently was, with Sirius smiling his famous 'drop-dead-gorgeous' grin. Harry kneeled right in front of it and made him self comfortable. He was letting the rain wash him from his troubled thoughts. Making him feel just like a new spring day, fresh and clean, while the uncontrollable wild wind was blowing his wet hair all around even in its soaking state.

"You know, there was one thing that I did not mention when I was speaking about you. It was a poem that I wrote for you and how I feel about this situation." Harry whispered to the picture of the young looking Sirius. "It has helped me released some of the pent-up feelings I've sustained with me for an extensive period of time by now."

"Well here it goes......

**Tears**

**Tears so warm and salty**

**That they flow across my cheek**

**They are my silent comfort**

**When lonely, sad, or weak**

**They spill upon my pillow**

**In the hours before the dawn**

**When I am fondly thinking of**

**A loved one that is gone **

**And when a word so cruel and hot**

**Has pierced my aching heart**

**I then will find a quiet place**

**And let the teardrops start**

**Perhaps I then have tried and failed**

**In a task that has been mine **

**Or perhaps I am sad and lonely for**

**That loved one left behind**

**Whatever's been the reason**

**In the night or in the day**

**The tears will come softly and**

**Wash my grief away"**

Harry's sad depressed whispered voice drifted along with the untamed wind. Barely making him self heard over the billowing air, that was acting as a snake. Swirling and hissing.

'That part of my day was excruciating. I was trying to be unbreakable, something that I could not be at that time. No matter how much I would have tried and wield my self.'

'I remember a few tears running down my chin or was it the rain? I could not tell which was which at that time. I was grateful about the rain covering me up when I was weeping.'

'I was so worn out I almost forgot of the unknown subject that I agreed to, the one that I had with Draco about the get-together with him inside the church. I was wondering what it was that he wanted to show me. It definitely stirred my interest.'

'With that in mine, I started my way to the house of worship or in other words the church.'

A/N: short I know. R/R peps. Oh and thanks for the reviews. You people made my sorry excuse of a day worth it. You lighten up my day considerably. I need a beta. Any one interested?

Lady Nicole Malfoy-Potter: thanks 4 the review.

FicLuver2die4: the walky-talky thing just came to me. You'll see the meaning of it later on. (I have to work on that part). Draco will not be the only one listening. I think I'm telling more than what I have to so that's it.

elanastar: if you what the fic to be put in your c2 community I could rewrite the story and posted again in the PG13 section wile having it in the R rated section. I think I could do that. Well I'll see if I can have them in both sections. I'm flattered that you like my fic that you actually want to put it in your C2 community.

furvuslupus: interesting mane. Cool. I also love HP/SB fic's.

Mikki: you actually made me blush. You know that. Nobody has ever called my writing a "brilliant writing style." I'm happy you think it is though.

Mrs. Sniffy: I though I gave it away how it is going to be a Sirius/harry paring. I guess I didn't. well just read on and you'll see. Thanks for reviewing.

Tigris T Draconis: you think it's a good start? I wasent so sure, but thanks for conforming me that it is. Thanks. A penny for your thoughts.

This was originally going to be a 1shot, but I wandered off the path I had set out for my self. It was also going to be all anguish and all that, but I love happy endings. And I could not complete it with it just being a 1shot. Also the 3rd chapter will take longer.


	3. Ciaren

_**Tears**_

_**Chapter 3: Ciaren**_

'I did not know at the time of what was in the interior of my robe's pocket. I did not feel anything being put within my it. However, knowing my sly friend, Draco, I guess I should not be so surprised at his ability to be undetectable when he wants to be. After all, he is a Slytherin.'

'So with my mind set on its purpose I headed out in to the rain and followed the path that led to the church. I admit it was a nice pleasant walk. It might have been pouring cats and dogs, but it was relaxing. Before I knew it, I was in front of the wooden carved church doors.'

* * *

Opening the doors slightly at first, Harry peered in and noticed of the first time in his third visit to the cathedral, the beautiful carvings in the wood. The windows that had the pictures of the remembered righteous people, the place was full of burning candles, which illuminated shadows in the elegant walls. In the center passageway, he noticed a man in a stunning tailored ebony colored suit.

The man looked strikingly handsome, about his mid twenty's. He was facing to the side and Harry could notice almost every tight muscle that was being covered under a silky button down shirt that was ocean blue color. The shadows that came from the burning candles made it impossible to actually see beyond the man's lusciously plump lips.

To his left, fully facing Harry, stood Draco in all his glory fully dried from the previous encounter with the rainfall. Unlike Harry who had chosen to stay quenched, making his clothes look as if they were a second skin, outlining every curve and strong flexible muscles.

Soon after Draco noticed Harry and vice versa, Draco started of the conversation with the introduction of the man standing besides him.

"Harry let me introduce you to my good friend Ciaren. Ciaren this is also another first-rate friend of mine, this is Harry." Draco's voice echoed on the deserted building.

"Hello." The both men said in unison and finally faced each other and shook hands. However, much to the annoyance of Harry's part he was still not able to see Ciaren's face properly.

* * *

'I was so aggravated that I could not see Ciaren's face. I felt that I knew him from some were. He seemed so familiar to me, but I could not place from were. It was frustrating for me.'

* * *

Turning his attention to Draco, Harry finally asked. "So Draco what's the big mystery?"

"That my dear Harry I will answer when we arrive at my manor. What do you say? You feel that you can apperate to my humble home?" Draco Answered.

"Humble home? Yeah sure I don't feel to down too not be able to apperate to your house." Harry stated.

However he felt that he was being looked over from head to toe, but was unable to prove that he was actually being checked on. Thanks to the poor lighting in the place. It made him more aware of his soaking stated and apparently since Draco and himself knew each other so well; Draco was able to tell that he was feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Harry what do you say if we dry you up before we go anywhere?" Draco suggested.

"Oh yes, thanks for reminding me D." Harry answered quickly. Therefore, with a flick of his wand Harry was dried and warm again.

"But before we leave could you give me at least a little hint of what you want to discus with me?" Harry asked with interest.

"Don't worry Harry; I won't leave you with nothing I believe that I have to provide you with something." Draco said thoughtfully.

"And what would that clue be?" Harry asked with suppressed curiosity.

"Well I'll just tell you this; Ciaren plays a big role in it all." Draco finally said, with a small knowing smile gracing his face.

Furthermore, with that said Harry eyed the new comer with my more interest than before. This made the other man feel uncomfortable being under Harry's stare.

"Well gentlemen, shall we make are way?" Draco asked. And so the threesome made there way to Draco's "humble home."

* * *

**Note: things are taking longer than what I thought they would take. Maybe 1 or 2 more chaps to go. Also thanks Mikki, for checking over this. R/R**


	4. Passing Out &Truth

Disclaimer: The characters I'm using are not mine. I'm also not making any profit out of this, other than sharpening up my writing skills. The owner of the characters is J. K. Rolling. NOT ME. So don't sue people.

* * *

_**Tears**_

_**Chapter 4: Passing out &Truth**_

'I did not know why, but Ciaren was nervous being under my stare. I almost cackled, but before I did such a thing, I stopped myself. I did not want to make him even more uncomfortable than what he already was.'

In a matter of seconds, the three eye-catching men popped into the large well-designed drawing room that was in Draco's manor.

"Take a seat, make yourselves at home. We have much to discuss." Draco's voice rang trough the empty room.

The three men made their way to the comfortable looking couches.

"Draco tell me what is so... in lack of a better word intense about this situation. Because I know that, this is more than what it appears to be. I know you; your posture is rigid, stiff. Something is up. And I for one want to know what is going on." Harry's voice was determined and sounding as if he was preparing himself for the worst.

"You're right Harry. There is more going on than what it appears to be. I wanted to bring you here so that you wouldn't run away from what** we** are going to reveal to you. This will be hard on you and I lament whatever pain you will feel at the cost. **Nevertheless, you must know.** It's in your right." Draco's voice was considerate and sincere. He obviously did not want to hurt his most loyal of all friends.

"Pray tell, Draco, what would this right of mine be?" Harry said almost whispering.

"Well, umm, you see... it's not easy for me to say this—" Draco mumbled before he was cut off.

"It has everything to do with me Harry, and evolves you just as much." Ciaren's said with a strong voice, filled with uncertainty that was mixed in with... fear.

* * *

'I really had no idea of what was happening. I was interested and questioning Draco, but nothing new came out of his mouth that he had not already told me earlier. It seemed that he was frightened of my reaction.'

'In addition, Ciaren didn't look any better. He was fidgeting with the edge of his sleeve. He had run his hand over his considerably wavy midnight black hair identically like Sirius when he was nervous.'

'Something strange was going on and I was determined to find out what it was. After all, I might have been put in Griffindor, but the sorting hat did try to put me in Slytherin. I do have Slytherin characteristics in me. And I embrace that now, not like when I was eleven and tried to denied it and attempted to bury it in the depths of the earth.'

* * *

"Look Harry, what I need to tell you is highly significant. Just give me a couple of minutes to find were my nerve left to." Ciaren said, his hands balled into nervous fists in his lap. He looked away, silent as the grave it seemed.

* * *

'In the moment that had followed Ciaren's statement I took it as an opportunity to view my surroundings. I had been in that very part of the manor many times before, but before it was previously decorated in Lucius tastes. It was formerly dreary and intimidating.'

'Now on the other hand that Draco had finally redecorated the place it looked more alluring than ever before. It's still in some part threatening, but in its own way. It's extremely different from his father's sense of décor.'

'Anyway it was to be expected. Draco is a Malfoy and a Slytherin. What else could anybody expect from both forms of aristocratic and clever witted aspects of Draco from his family and school house?'

'I had let my mind wonder those few minutes of awkward silence in which trough out my viewing of my surroundings I had been feeling slightly ill. Soon however I came back with the help of Ciaren calling my name.'

* * *

"Harry? Are you feeling well? You zoned out on us. Are you getting ill because of the rain? You look flushed. Here let me feel your temperature." Ciaren advanced to Harry's side and had laid his hand on top of Harry's forehead, Harry on the other hand tried to swat his hand away.

"I'm fine. No need to fuss." Harry said in a weak voice.

"You're burning up Harry. Harry!" Ciaren exclaimed.

Harry had passed out cold with Ciaren's soft hand over Harry's brow.

"Harry! Ciaren lift him. I'll lead you to his room." Draco said in a mandatory voice taking matters into his own hands.

* * *

'The fist time that I had awoken from having fainted I was being carried with much gentleness from someone unknown to me because I had not looked up. However my curiosity got the better of me (and it still does to this present day... I think should do something about it). Anyway, soon after I had looked up and found Ciaren to my greatest astonishment. He looked concerned and had a glint in his eyes that declared an if-you-don't-get-out-of my- way-I'll-hurt-you type of look.'

'I was drowsy, but I could identify Draco's voice commanding some house elf to bring a healing and sleeping potion to my room.'

'I had previously lived with Draco. Before Ginny and I moved in together in a flat. Draco was great to talk to, with his sarcasm and sharp mind. I guess that if it were not for Ginny I would still be living with him.'

'She had asked me if I was capable of living for a wile with her. To get used to living in the real world and it would help her to get accustomed to it with me being beside her for some time. It had been at that time four months since I had gone and live with her.'

'Draco had offered for her to live with us, but she had declined. She wanted to experience the real world and not be shielded from it. She said she wanted to see how it was to pay rent, food, electricity, and all of those bills that drives people crazy.'

'So instead of Draco and I splitting we decided in a three bedroom flat. Every once in a wile we would come over to his though.'

'Anyway I got steered out of track here. Before I fell asleep I saw Ciaren look down and held my gaze until my eyelids finally fluttered shut.'

* * *

"Ciaren, lay him down on top of the bed and light up the hearth. We have to wait until that bloody excuse of an elf comes with the potions necessary to heal Harry." Draco declared.

Ciaren said nothing. He did what he had been told, but did not let a sound out.

With a popping sound a house elf finally came. "Master Draco Sir I am here to deliver your requested potions Sir."

"Put them on the night stand . Next time be quick about it. You took an alarming amount of time to acquire two potions. Now leave, I need you no more." Draco said harshly to the elf.

"Wake him up Ciaren and give him the healing potion first and then the sleeping draught. Draco said.

Making his way towards Harry Ciaren woke him up gently, but not fully and proceeded to give him both tonics.

"He'll be out for the whole night. Do you want to sleep here or do you want a room?" Draco asked.

"I prefer to sleep here if you don't mind." Ciaren said

"Very well I'll keep you company." Draco whispered.

Thus, both men took a sofa and feel right to sleep, both dreading what morning will bring.

* * *

'When morning had come I woke up to find two sleeping men at my sides. Each in there own couch.'

'It was still raining hard outside. The sky was covered by angry gray clouds pouring their bitter cold drops of water into the earth.'

* * *

"Harry you finally woke up from your slumber. Are you feeling well?" Draco asked startling Harry.

"Damn it Draco you scared me. And For your question I'm fine, tank you for looking over me." Harry said graciously.

"No problem Harry. You know I'll do anything for my best friend." Draco said.

They smiled to one another until Ciaren awoke and asked Harry if he was fine.

"I'm fine don't worry. Thanks for helping me." Harry said.

"You're welcome. Are you hungry?" Ciaren asked.

"Yes." Harry said and with that Draco called upon a different house elf and ordered what they were going to eat. All three men ate peacefully until they all reached their last bite of food and two of them were dreading to continue, but knew it had to be done.

"Harry I think it time to tell you what we have been meaning to since yesterday." Draco said carefully watching his words.

"Go on then. Tell me" Harry encouraged Draco.

"Well you see Harry," Ciaren continued after Draco, "I got a confession to make to you. You see I didn't want to encounter you again, but Draco here found me and confronted me to seek you out and tell you what happened to me. I didn't want to, but here I am."

"Draco was trying to encourage me to confront my fear and so he put that walky-talky muggle contraption thing in your pocked to reassure me that coming into your life again would only benefit the both of us instead of making the both of us suffer because I was to afraid to come in to your life again. I was scared that I would be unwanted by your part. However, Draco thought that I was being stupid and I quote, 'You are being an idiot as always, but you need to start being like the Grifindor you are you fucking ass and stop acting as if you had your tail between your legs.' In addition, you are the one and only person whose opinion I value. I could not bare for you to reject me." Ciaren said sadly with a hint of a waver in his voice.

"I was not ready when you came and made your presence known in the church the previous day. Therefore, I had asked Draco for a little time, and so he introduced me as Ciaren." The man affirmed.

"So then who are you?" Harry requested.

"I am Sirius Black, your godfather Harry." Sirius declared carefully, afraid of his godson's reaction.

* * *

A/N: The part with Harry getting ill came to me 'cause I'm sick right now. So yeah... that's 1 of reasons why I haven't up dated. The other 1's were that I have had a massive amount of homework having Pre AP classes and all plus having to study for my PSAT'S test. Thanks for checking over this Mikki.

Anyway, this chap is longer than my other chaps, so R/R people.

Also do any of you guys ever heard of Alcatraz? It's a prison that was built in an island away from this state which I forgot the name of. Anyway, it's in shark infested waters and is isolated from more contact. It was 1 of the most recognized prisons in its time. I'm just saying 'cause it reminds me of Azkaban.

In another note thanks for those people who wished me well on my exams. THANKS as well for the reviews.


	5. Yelling Seclusion

_**Tears**_

_**Chapter 5: Yelling & Seclusion**_

"Huh? It can't be." Harry whispered barely audible to the other occupants in the area; disbelief clear in his voice and facial expression.

"Harry—" Sirius started, but was immediately cut off by a livid Potter with his emerald eyes flashing angry thunder from irritation, pain, but twinkling from unshed tears that threatened to cascade southwards into the highly polished wooden floorboards.

"Stop, don't you Harry me you fucking fraud. You can't be Sirius. **HE DIED! **He **fucking** died." Harry yelled with the tears finally over flowing his eye rims, at last the crystalline salty water droplets fell downwards running down the length of his rosy colored cheeks that were flushed from the knife-like screams and rage.

Just after Harry's outburst a gust of northern wind erupted from nowhere and swept the area, chilling two of the occupants in the room almost at the same intensity as a dementor would. The strength of the icy wind was numbing Draco and Sirius to the point in which the both of them could not recall the problem at hand and started worrying if they would get frostbite.

"Harry," Draco started with a small clatter of his teeth, "control your damn fit of pique. You're unstable and going to freeze us to death and then afterwards, turn us into frozen statues. Look ice is forming all over the place even your tears." Draco finished saying wile trying to quiver the least as possible. He did have his pride after all.

Just as Draco finished his statement, Harry started to calm down. Taking deep and even breaths of air, slowly the temperature started to rise. It was getting warmer ever so gradually.

"Draco," Harry started, whispering the name with a suppressed unreadable force in it, "why? How could you? You of all people, I thought we were friends. I thought we were the brothers we never had. I can't believe you. You were the one person I trusted the most, aside from Ginny. I would have given my life for you." Harry whispered with his face expression full of betrayal and unable to comprehend the reason why Draco of all people could have done this.

Then Harry turned to the person that claimed to be Sirius, Harry's expression changed from one of a wounded man to one that could not be deciphered, an unreadable expression graced his face which in turn was the same feeling he felt at that moment. "Look, I don't know who the fuck you freaking are and frankly I don't give a shit, but what you did just now was fucking low. How much did Draco pay you? I bet it was a good sum." Harry almost yelled with antipathy, wile the temperature was slightly rising with each passing second.

"Harry if you would just let me expl—" Sirius started again, but just as before was cut off before he could finish his first sentence.

"Shut the fuck up Ciaren. I don't want to hear it." Harry said, suppressing the urge to advance on the man and hurt him the old muggle way.

* * *

'After speaking with Ciaren, I still called him Ciaren as I refused to acknowledge the man as Sirius for my logic, it was not possible to come back to life.' 

'However, I did not pay any attention to the other man, what I wanted to know was how could Draco, my supposedly best friend, my brother in every way excepted for blood(well not exactly), could be so cruel, cruel enough to bribe a man to pass by as a younger looking Sirius.'

'I was baffled as to why Draco would pull such a stunt. Were all those years we spent together trying to know each other like an open book were just a show? A damn fucking bullshited charade in order to hit me with what he knows would affect me the most?'

'Those were my thoughts in the mater. **_Betrayal from a brother, _**now I know it was an entirely contradictory effect that Draco wanted me to experience.'

'The matter at hand might have been the contradictory of what I thought, but I, at the time was ignorant of that. What I needed at that time was to get away, to be absent from that bullshit.'

* * *

"Harry let us explain." Draco pleaded(and that was saying something), his face expressing sorrow mixed with hope. 

Ciaren on the other hand looked defeated, as if he had already known the outcome. He looked like a sad and almost a broken man.

As soon as Draco finished speaking the rising temperature that had began to make Draco and Ciaren have a light sheen of sweat over them, had started to decrease gradually turning into a normal room temperature.

"Fine Draco let's hear what you have to say." Harry responded in a tight voice and a flourished colored face.

* * *

'I wanted to listen to what Draco had to say. I really did, but the thought of him confirming what I feared was to over whelming that I could not for the life of me listen to Draco's explanation.' 

'But then you may ask, _"Couldn't you see Draco's facial expression, since you did describe it earlier that it looked as Draco was showing hope, his voice pleading with you?"_ Well for that I have a very easy answer, I was blinded with the possibilities that I feared would arise, that I did not pay much attention to Draco's body language.'

* * *

"Well... Harry you see—" Draco did not even have the opportunity to finish his sentence before he was interrupted by Harry's silent whisper that almost went unheard. 

"Don't..." Harry whispered morosely in a form of a silent whimper.

With confusion Draco began again with, "Harry?" Draco said the name as a question. "I—" but instead of being heard, Draco's voice was droned up by the bursting noises that were being made from the raging fire that was burning with what was left of the logs in the hearth. The fire was previously casting of light that was equivalent of that of ten lanterns.

"Stop, I can't fucking do it. Up until now... I previously believed that I could listen to whatever your explanation could be, but I am not able to. Not if it confirms what I... what I fear." A deadly silent pause hung over the tree occupants of the room, but it was soon followed by the interruption that Harry had provided.

Speaking again, Harry stated, "I need to go. I need to get the fuck out of here." The ebony haired young man said with a note of desperation in his deep smooth voice.

With that said Harry made his way towards the hearth and wield his power to calm down the enraging flames that he had produced. Soon afterwards, the fire was subdued to exactly its previous state.

"Look, I am curious as to what your explanation could be, as to how someone could be revived and be years younger that before." Harry said in a flat tone of voice. "But I can't just believe that without proof and if by some means you do have evidence I am not ready for it."

Harry, having said what was on his mind apperated away.

* * *

'I left to the only place that could give me peace of mind for the moment. I apperated to Hogwarts Quidditch pitch, were I could forget what had just occurred for a few precious moments and then when I am ready to open my eyes towards this situation I would see what course of actions I will have to make.' 

****

**A/N: Finally the end, well at least for this chapter. It took long enough. I am currently starting in chapter six. I usually don't have the title if the next chapter until I'm at least half way done, but I had this title a little before I started writing ch.6, counted as a tinzy itzy teaser. It's called (**or at least part of the title)**_"Moon Dancer"._** **Let me see what you make out of that. Also sorry for taking a long time in up dating. Oh and Mikki thanks for reminding me about this story, I've had a lot in my plate lately. **


	6. Moon Dancer

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked the tittles for Harry Potter were still J.K.Rolling's. Also the poem in this chapter is NOT OF MY CREATION! I modified it a bit to fit in what I had in my head. It is from Quang Lai. **

**A/N: Yeah, I know, sorry, deeply and truly sorry. Around a month and I have not up dated, sooooo sorry. **

**Unbeated**. but it's not that bad in grammar I think.

Oh and Miru Amai i read you fic Behind grey eyes. Check your reviews I forgot whatI said in it. Also thanks to anybody that reads and/or reviews this fic. I'm SO happy that i'm done with those exams.

* * *

**Keep this in mind. If you're curious about why. _NOT_ important.**

**Blake**: old english: Pallid, pale

* * *

_**Tears**_

**_Chapter 6: Moon Dancer_**

'Cold…'

'Bewildered…'

'Alone…'

'That's what I felt immediately after I had left the warm and secure atmosphere that came from one of the biggest and most majestic hearths of Malfoy Manor, that had residence in the personal room of none other than Draco Blake Malfoy, which he had later on given it to me as my own room.'

'**COLD…'**

'I was cold because, I as the "legendary Griffindor" that I was (or better yet, that I still am), I had forgotten in what season this part of the world was facing and dealing with. (You smart ones might have guessed what season I was in) I was in winter. I was only clad in a pair of dark almost black jeans with a short sleeve blood red shirt with some converse that were black and white. Over that I had a thin black jacket, covering me from the strong bitter wind that was blowing southwards.'

'Bewildered…'

'I was a tad bit disorientated because… I mean, who would not feel puzzled with what I have gone trough. I don't believe I should even try to explain why.'

'**ALONE…'**

'Well I was in a deserted Quidditch pitch, with previously having yelled, cursed, and left with an aching heart, I also felt that I had been deserted by my **brother**.'

"I remembered this poem I had written years ago. I had never written it. It surprised me that I remembered every single word of it. When before up until now, I only remembered the title of the poem "**Moon Dancer"**.'

_**Moon Dancer**_

Slow, sinuous and silent, I fly in ambience.

Moonlight reflecting off my midnight scales.

As I sing the moon's sad tale.

Pale beautiful moon,

Coming and going much too soon.

We are misunderstood, you and I,

And it's been so long. That we don't ask why.

I fly by your side in the dark,

Behind the clouds and sky like a watermark.

We sing peacefully together our melancholic songs,

Of or memories that keep us company for so long.

Midnight black except for my pear lucent skin and emerald eyes,

I fly with you and the stars that light the midnight skies.

Until we are overshadowed by the pernicious sun,

Let us enjoy our company, and share the sadness with everyone.

'I felt so alone. No scratch that I was alone. Betrayed. In that sole moment I felt the most amount of bitterness and hatred in a long time that came close to over toping what I felt (**STILL** feel) about old Voldy.'

'Then I thought about Ginny. She has also been my anchor in my previous times of need and I for her. I however, this missed the notion though. She was probably remembering the loss of her husband Dudley and was morning him with her daughter close by, which will last for about a week, but she'll take care of her daughter and herself after all she promised her love. Yeah, you hear or better yet read right, my cousin. He really was not a bad person, he just had to live his childhood just like Draco, under a mask.'

'They had a child named Rosetta. Rosetta Dursley Weasly, and no she is not a fat over weight chubby girl. She took a lot of her beauty from her mother, but you could (can) still see her father in her. Anyway, Dudley's diet and boxing classes paid of because when I returned from my fifth year he was well built, but not toping me off from which I was glad of.'

'Dudley and my aunt Petunia had to live on masks for their safety. My grand parents arranged her marriage with her now dead husband and she couldn't be happier with his much wanted death. However she dose miss her son like any other caring mother would. The only reason they did not do the same with my mother was because she rebelled against them and ran off.'

'Vernon's death was caused by an automobile "accident" which was later reviled to be the work of the old lunatic we all dislike with a fiery passion. After that Dumbledore decided that it would be to the advantage of the remaining Dursley's to move to the house of non other that that of the Weasley's. Let's just say that Ginny and Dudley hit if off well.'

'Then I remembered something. Something extremely important. Something I should have remembered…** Draco**. It hit me like nothing. How could I have forgotten? How?

* * *

Like it? Dislike it? Have ideas? **Review! **Tell me what you all think. 

And if you are wondering why so short is:

1) I feel that I put what I wanted for this chap. down and that it dose not need more. I feel I put my point across.

2) I'm lazy. Simple as that.

3) Typing is something I'm not that good at. But better than some.

4) This is not really a reason, but it was going to be shorter, but I got inspired while I was transferring what I had on my notebook into the comp. And my brother helped me realize (with out him knowing) that I had already made my point. I was going to put more but realization hit me. I don't think the next chap. will take so long as this one.


	7. Explanations

_Disclaimer: NOT MINE! SADLY, IT'S NOT!_

_Not beated. So, sorry for any mistakes._

_**Tears**_

**_Chapter 7: Explanations_**

'The thought came to me. **He** was my brother. We were previously not brothers by blood, but approximately a year before all of this happened Draco and I made a ritual. **_"The Share of Blood"_**. Ha, that's probably confusing you, am I right?'

'The ritual is simple to understand, but difficult to do. I'm not going trough it entirely again. Last time its complicity gave me a headache the size of Texas. As I stated before, it's the share of blood. We were brothers in every way, but blood. For that reason, we decided to become brothers, real brothers by blood and all. We bonded each other as the family we were unfortunately unable to have.'

'So for us to actually become that, the ritual states that this sort of binding should be a willing action in all parties. If either person feels even the slightest of uncertainties, suppressed anger, evil intent, or anything against the other person, they would feel the pain of the Avada Kedavra curse. Of course, with out the effect of death, for an uncertain period of time. Also, for whom ever is the barer of the negative feelings, they (no matter for who they are or how much power they behold), **will **have the mark of betrayal and deceit forever upon their chest on top of were there heart resides.'

'For the curse is in reality far more painful than that of Crucio, you feel what the people who have been submitted to the Avada Kedavra have, but they only feel the unbelievable pain for a fraction of a second and then soon perish from existence. However, we would feel the unbearable pain for who know how long, but with out having to die in the process.'

'So, you see. The both of us had great expectations of the other, plus a great amount of faith that the other was sincere in his actions and words. We were to be clear in mind, heart, and soul in order for this to work.'

'The scar is that of the image of a heart broken in half by a sword that looked exactly as the one King Author held once long ago. A cursed scar that was similar in theory to the one in my forehead, but not quite.'

'You wouldn't be able to know if you had the scar or would have to feel the pain until someone else other that the person who you bonded with, looks at your chest at the exact place to were the mark would be held.'

'Fortunately for the both of us, we had left together for a trip. We left for a vacation in the United States during their summer in the southern part of the country. Let's just say I'll never go during their summer ever again. I will however attend during their autumn equinox.'

'It was too damn **hot**! I thought the heat waves over here were horrendously blazing hot, but their normal summer days are so intense. They rival and make our heat waves look cool.'

'We left from London for a place in the south part of the U.S. We left to Dallas Texas. It was freaking scorching hot. The weather was weird, for a lack of a better word. It changed as if in a blink of an eye. You never know exactly how it was going to be for the day. The weather forecasters tried their best, but hit their target a few times.'

'One day, Draco and I, decided to go to a lake. It had a bittersweet ending though. Damn reporters and their hideous big noses going from person to person trying to get some stupid gossip, but they are helpful nonetheless every once in a while. Still, damn you stupid Pansy!'

'I can still see his flushed face from the heat, in my minds eye.'

* * *

"Harry," Draco whined making the name sound annoying. Which was something he only did to those he cherished and trusted, who at the moment Harry was the only person who fit that description. "Let's go and see what we can do to cool down. It's hot here! I heard of a place called Joe Pool Lake. It'll be as if we were back swimming in Hogwarts Lake, except we won't have to worry about the magical creatures that live under the surface, as well as moaning Myrtle trying to take our swimming trunks off and trying to see our genitals." Draco said with a look of repulsion in his face at the thought.

"HA! Yeah, that'll be great. I'm boiling out here, even more since we're not accustomed to this weather." Harry agreed, his voice coming from the rear of the car. Harry was pumping gas into an exquisite vehicle. Draco had made it very clear that if they were to travel the muggle way, he was going to do it with style. "Just as a Malfoy should!"

That was a week ago. Harry has done almost all of the driving since. Draco did not have the slightest clue as to how to manage such a "contraption of crap!"

Harry had started to teach Draco how to drive. Harry had thought that Draco was doing well enough to actually drive. So, obviously Harry didn't want to drive all the time and let Draco start. However, let's just say that Draco proved to be a perfect candidate for road rage counseling.

Ten minutes later after the gas tank was full, their refreshments bought, their food supply replenished with a double amount of junk food… after all they are guys.

"So, Harry, How are you going to go to this lake? We don't have a map of the place with us." Draco stated with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Why Draco, who would have thought? We can still make a muggle out of you yet." Harry said smiling a brilliant teasing grin.

"And why pray tell, would you think that you can make a muggle out of me?" Draco said with his face expressing nothing but slight anodynes and curiosity.

"Why because you were thinking like a muggle just now. How do you think I know were we are supposed to go with out a map at hand and not having visited this place ever in my life? Magic Draco, I would have thought that you would have recognized how in a flash." Harry said wile Draco lightly scrunched his noise in annoyance.

Half an hour later, with having watched sites go by the window, both Draco and Harry finally made it to the lake. There ears, having been submitted to a series of rock music that was heard to the loudest it could, were rigging.

Coming out of the expensive silvered car, both of the drop-dead gorgeous men, which looked completely opposites, took in their surroundings, one with the emerald eyes with few specks of a metallic look and the other with stormy pearl lucent grey. They, Harry and Draco, were in a parking lot that was a bit more that half full.

After finished taking in his surroundings and deemed it worthy Draco started, "So Potter, ready to have some fun?"

"What kind of fun would that be?" Harry asked back.

"We are going to seduce young delectable men of course." Draco said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I should have known, but I'm not complaining." Harry said cheerfully.

Both men made their way to the lakeshore line, avoiding the sharp rocks that came in their way. When the sun was just setting, the both young men were playing as small children, their bodies glistening with the lake water in there muscular chests and backs with their locks of hair plastered down into their heads with the added weight of the water. Just as they were coming back to shore and the water was in level with their thighs exposing their slim waist there was a sudden flash, blinding them for a mere second.

* * *

'You'll think they would be more subtle, but I guess not. We both turn around and whom should we see? Non other than a wizardrin reporter. Not just any reporter however, no that would have been too easy. No, it was that damn woman Rita Seeker. She was writing like crazy. I swear that you could see slight smoke coming from the parchment and quill.'

'Anyway, she wasn't alone, she had what looked like a younger version of herself at here side, which I later found out was her daughter.'

'The daughter looked at Draco with a lustful look that I also found out later disgusted him out so much that he swore off women. Ha, that was so funny. Well the girl gazed at Draco intensely especially at his chest, were his nipple ring that was at his left nipple. The sun didn't help any at that moment 'cause it helped with the glistening effect.'

'Then it clicked inside my head. She was staring at the place. THE place! I stared at Draco until Draco stared at me too th— '

* * *

"Harry! Harry! HARRY! Tell your mutt to keep his paws and slobber to himself!"

"Remy, tell him your self. I'm busy writing. I'm sure he'll listen to you… eventually."

"Ugh, damn you mutt."

"Know were was I? Oh, yeah that."

* * *

Yey I up dated this fic. Cool! Sorry for the really long wait. I really am. Review even if its just to complain for the long wait. Oh yeah thanks to: Abbie(4 reviewing 3 times after I posted ch. 6) and everyone who has read and reviewed. Thanx! 

Ok in a different topic do any of you guys go to Skyline High School? Actually the real name is Skyline Center H S. I'm just curious.


End file.
